Come home
by Sasha-ivy
Summary: Les prédictions du Tome 7 d'une certaine JK Rowling ont foiré, c'est la guerre. Les pensées sont sombres et les cœurs se refroidissent, il ne fait plus aussi bon vivre dans le monde magique d'Harry Potter, croyez-moi.
1. Chapter 1

_Me revoilà ! Cette fanfiction est pour l'instant en 2 chapitres. Enjoy !_

_**Résumé :** Les prédictions du Tome 7 d'une certaine JK Rowling ont foiré, c'est la guerre. Les pensées sont sombres et les coeurs se refroidissent, il ne fait plus aussi bon vivre dans le monde magique d'Harry Potter, croyez-moi._

_**Disclaimer :** Tout élèment se référant au monde de JK Rowling n'ont pas été volés, ayez la gentillesse de ne pas porter plainte. _

_**Rating :** K+ ou T. Par là~_

---------

**Come home little mamma. Come home little bird. Don't stay alone in the rain… **

**(Dionysos)**

S'il y a une chose que je n'ai jamais aimé, c'est bien d'entendre des pleurs. Avez-vous déjà entendu pleurer ? Cela n'exprime rien, hormis la faiblesse. Mais ce monde n'accepte pas les faibles. Les faibles ne sont bons qu'à gémir. On disait que la force de l'âme peut aider à survivre. Les faibles n'ont plus de force et quant à leurs âmes… Ils ne sont plus que la chair à canon de cette guerre. Un regard triste qui ne pleure jamais, c'est le regard que j'arbore depuis tout petit. On me dit de glace, simplement je ne m'attache à personne et je ne m'entache de rien. On me dit insensible mais je ressens les évènements comme tout autre être humain, je ne suis simplement pas faible. Je ne suis pas heureux et je ne suis pas né pour l'être. Et pourtant… au détour de chaque rues, après chaque regard vide que lance un cadavre, nous continuons à nous battre. Pourquoi devrais-je culpabiliser à la vue de ces morts, à la vue de ce sang sur mes mains? J'ôte la vie mais je n'ai aucun remord. J'ai vendu, trahi, torturé et tué. Et alors ? Je tue pour survivre. On m'avait dit que le fait de tuer en soi était simple mais que l'acte était une autre affaire. Je voudrais me dire que ce que je fais est mal. Mais à l'heure d'aujourd'hui nous ne savons même plus ce qui est bien ou ce qui est mal. Et tuer est si simple. Nous nous battons et nous nous entretuons. On se bat pour une nouvelle ère. Il n'y a même plus de méchants ni même de gentils, il y a deux clans qui s'affrontent pour leurs idées différentes. Guerre idéologique.

Comme je l'ai dit, je ne suis pas le gentil, je ne suis pas le méchant, je suis mangemort. Pour beaucoup j'incarne la Peur, j'incarne la Douleur, j'incarne la Mort. Pire que la réincarnation de la Faucheuse. Nous répandons la mort autour de nous et nous ne promettons que l'Enfer. Sinistre. J'ai toujours eu du sang sur mes mains, avant même de tuer, j'étais déjà recouvert de sang. Je ne me souviens pas avoir été un jour heureux, mais je sais qu'être ce que je suis et ce que j'ai toujours voulu être, ne m'a pas rendu comme tel. Je ne suis pas heureux, pas né pour l'être mais je cherche à l'être. Un sanglot me ramène à la réalité. Faible. Le monde est faible, il gémit des cris des défunts. C'est le monde que nous devrions abattre. Et pleure et pleure.

Je suis Draco Malfoy, et encore une fois, ma victime pleure: c'est la guerre. Avada Kedavra.

--------

_Voilà pour un début. Je ne sais pas trop comment cette fanfiction va s'orienter ou si j'aurais seulement le courage de la continuer. Anyway, à vous de juger._

_Bien à vous ,_

_Sasha_ivy._


	2. Home

**Come home little mamma. Come home little bird. Don't stay alone in the rain… (Dionysos)**

_Deuxième chapitre !_

BONNE ANNEE x3 .

_Je m'excuse pour poster si tard après le 1er chapitre mais une fois ce texte-ci fini, je ne savais pas trop si je devais le poster ou non. Le personnage est censée être Hermione, cependant emportée par la flamme créatrice, le texte ne reflète plus la Hermione initiale. Alors on peut imaginer que les circonstances l'ont changé XD ou on peut tout simplement me forcer à admettre que non, ça ne ressemble pas à Hermione... ._

_Je le poste néanmoins, dans l'idée que c'est Hermione, mais je l'appellerais sous son surnom de Mia, comme ça, c'est limite OC mdr. C'est à vous de choisir._

-------------

**POV Mia**

La guerre ravage le pays, je n'ai pas revu mes parents depuis trois ans. Depuis trois ans, deux clans se déchirent et s'entre-tuent. Nous les voyons tous partir les uns après les autres mais les larmes ici ne coulent plus, comme dans un cauchemar, on encaisse et on continue, en espérant être la prochaine sur la liste, en espérant que quelqu'un nous ôte l'envie de vivre au détour d'une rue. Comme ça partir loin des combats. Mais la vie est trop cruelle pour nous laisser périr, la vie préfère nous voir mourir à petit feu, tués par une guerre sans merci. Nous ne rêvons plus à la fin de l'Enfer, nous rêvons à le quitter maintenant. Certains disent que les courageux sont ceux qui se suicident, mais ce n'est qu'une question de point de vue, le courage ici ne change rien. Tout est gangrené, nous savons à peine s'il fait jour ou s'il fait nuit, le temps nous échappe: nous ne vivons plus la vie, nous la subissons.

Une des rares fois où cela peut être possible, un moment de calme au QG de l'Ordre m'a permis de parler avec Harry l'autre jour.

_ Tu te rappelles pourquoi nous faisons tout ça ?

_Pour le bonheur, m'a-t-il répondu.

Je me souviens avoir eu un sourire cynique:

_Ouais, le bonheur. La blague, j'ai soupiré.

Harry ne croyait pas en ses paroles, ça crevait les yeux. C'est à lui de mettre fin à cette guerre mais lui-même ne comprend plus. Il tue lui aussi, il n'a pas de remords. Il m'a dit une fois que tuer est mal mais que l'on tue pour que d'autres gens vivent, on tue pour protéger, on tue pour le bien. Mais Harry les mangemorts tuent eux aussi, protègent-ils ? Tuent-ils pour le bien ? Ou pour le mal ? Est-ce que ces deux mots existent-ils encore ? Harry tu dis que tu tues pour le bonheur mais combien de victimes devra-t-on encore sacrifier pour être de nouveau heureux ? Et eux seront-ils heureux en partant ?

Je me souviens de rires et de moments heureux avec toi, mais ces souvenirs deviennent flous: l'horreur remplace mes souvenirs. L'herbe verte existe-t-elle encore ? Je ne m'en souviens plus. Les rires et les sourires francs n'existent plus. Ici les gens sont tristes et les faibles pleurent. Non, pas les faibles… nous pleurons tous même si nos larmes sont invisibles.

Sortir à l'extérieur, courir à en perdre haleine, aller aux devants de grands dangers. Ma vie est devenue une aventure où chaque jour est du à un instinct de survie surdéveloppé. Je ne devrais pas rester à courir dans ses allées, au milieu de cette ville devenue l'anarchie personnifiée. Etait-ce Londres ? Ce n'est plus que de la matière pour se réfugier, pour combattre. C'est un emprisonnement où les détraqueurs ont réussit à plonger un reste de ville dans la brume la plus totale. La Tamise n'est plus navigable, elle est devenue aussi pourrie que sa ville. Un flot de déchets qui hébergent des hideuses créatures. C'est la nuit le jour et l'enfer la nuit. Des chimères ont envahi les rues, le chaos est devenu Londres. Pourquoi suis-je sortie du haut lieu de l'Ordre du Phœnix ? Pourquoi ai-je fuis la sécurité ? Pauvre médicomage perdue livrée à ses seuls instincts. Je voulais respirer, l'air oppressé du QG de l'Ordre m'emprisonnait, je devais sortir, je devais fuir la réalité, un réflexe de liberté ancien. Un réflexe que plus personne n'a désormais. Le seul réflexe requis ici c'est agir, fuir et survivre, par tout les moyens, de toutes les façons possibles. Qui parle encore de liberté ? Qui parle de respirer ? Qui parle de sortir de chez soi ? Qui parle seulement encore ? Personne. Les questions deviennent inutiles car sans réponse et remplies de désespoir. On se rassure. Quand finira la guerre ? Bientôt, bientôt… . Un bientôt qui ne rallonge qu'encore plus nos nuits, un bientôt qui nous fait du mal. Un bientôt à l'image de Londres. De la crasse, du sang, de la puanteur, de l'effroi, des batailles. Tout se ressent dans l'air et ne rends l'espace que plus stressant.

Vivre n'était pas survivre. Je voulais vivre. Je m'affaissais contre un mur, me recroquevillais sur moi-même et posais ma tête sur mes genoux. Je voulais revoir ce qui appartenait autrefois à Londres. Sa beauté, son air frais, son quotidien, ses habitants, sa mauvaise humeur. Ma maison. Je voulais rentrer chez moi retrouver le Soleil par ma fenêtre, m'imaginer faire mes valises pour Poudlard. Trois ans que la guerre dure, trois ans que Poudlard n'a plus d'élèves, trois ans que nous ne ressentons plus rien. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à me souvenir. Le chemin de Traverse en ruines comment était-il déjà ? Les seuls fragments de mémoire qu'ils vous restent sont ceux des morts. Fred Weasley avec son manteau de peau de dragon faisant la promo d'un objet inutile, Tonks qui changeait sa couleur de cheveux quand elle perdait aux cartes… tout cela je m'en rappelle très bien. Nous en sommes venus à un point où les morts sont plus heureux que nous, si nous nous souvenons c'est pour mieux les pleurer…ou les rejoindre. Le suicide maintenant est comme un phénomène de mode. L'expiation des péchés aussi. La blague. Si c'est pour payer le prix des morts que l'on a tué autant gardé notre putain d'espoir et continuer d'entretenir le feu de l'Enfer de la cité. Je m'étais mise à pleurer. Ma maison. Je doutais : est-ce un véritable souvenir cette maison ou un idéal que mon esprit imagine pour me réconforter ? Et puis on sombre, le froid ankylosant vos membres, il faut bouger. Je m'asphyxiais, l'odeur du sang me prenais à la gorge. Medicomage. Rendre la vie aux gens. Est-ce que je les sauve ou est-ce que je les punis ? Devrais-je rallonger leurs heures face à la mort ou les achever moi-même ? La vie ne vaut plus d'être vécue. Quitte à souffrir autant partir définitivement non ? Devrais-je mourir moi aussi ? Me jeter héroïquement devant un Avada Kedavra de mangemort ? Aha, non. Trop de morts. Peu de survivants. Pas de vivants. Il faut rester, pour... pour quoi au juste ? Une image m'apparu : Ma maison. Juste pour ça, juste pour moi ? Penser comme ça est stupide, égoïste. Mais il faut se battre ! Délirais-je ? Marchais-je ? Je ne savais plus, je ne voulais plus penser, j'étais littéralement perdue. Et des larmes, des larmes, des larmes.

"Maman… je veux rentrer à la maison. Je me sens... si faible."

-------------

_Voilà ! J'attends vraiment vos avis sur celui là pour le coup ! J'ai eu la lumière pour le chap 3 il y a 2 jours, ça tient du quasi miracle mdr. (Je pensais que je clôturerais la fanfic au 2e chap vu que l'inspi pour HP me vient une fois par an XD. Ouais enfin, espérons que ce ne soit pas ma seule cotisation pour 2010 alors XD. Je vais tâcher de faire exploser les statistiques mdr)._

_A titre anecdotique, si j'ai appelé la fic_ Come Home _c'était au départ simplement parce que j'aimais beaucoup les paroles de la chanson _Neige_ de_ Dionysos _et que je l'écoutais aussi en écrivant. Mais finalement avec ce chap, ça a pris du sens ! C'est trop fooort._

_... Pardon XD._

_Et puis, puisque vous êtes arrivés jusque là, vous méritez bien que je vous souhaite le meilleur pour 2010, mais je le sens cette année sera l'année de la réussite ! (Et pas seulement parce que je passe mon BAC "XD). Très bon karma pour 2010, je vous souhaite d'avoir le même ! Je vous souhaite aussi la paix, la santé, l'argent, le sex appeal, des rencontres, de la magie, des fous rires, de la famille, du harry potter, et plein d'autres trucs. (Vous pouvez choisir dans la liste ou l'agrandir mdr)._

_Je vous dis à bientôt, c'est gentil d'être passé !_

_Sasha_ivy._


End file.
